Gilgamesh (Civ6)
May declare war on anyone at war with his allies without incurring warmonger penalties. When at war with a common foe, Sumerian and allied units share pillage rewards and combat experience if within 5 tiles of each other. Earn Alliance Points per-turn for being at war with a common foe. |agenda-name = Ally of Enkidu |agenda-description = Is easy to befriend, and likes civilizations who are his Declared Friends. Dislikes anyone denouncing or attacking his friends. |quote = The artistic mouth recites words; the harsh mouth brings litigation; the sweet mouth gathers sweet herbs. }} Gilgamesh was the main character of the Epic of Gilgamesh, an Akkadian poem based on several earlier Sumerian stories, which described him as an exuberant demigod with superhuman strength, and credited him with building the walls of Uruk. He leads the Sumerians in Civilization VI. Gilgamesh is more valuable as an ally than any other leader in the game. Intro Much rests upon your shoulders, King Gilgamesh. Your own people, and many people of the world, look to you as leader. But you are more than a mere man, and the weight of the world will never cause you to waver. Encourage the people of Sumer to settle the fertile lands along rivers, and be sure to choose your allies carefully - for there will be many vying for a piece of your strength. Venture forth, for it is time to begin your epic tale. In-Game Gilgamesh's unique agenda is called Ally of Enkidu. He likes civilizations who are willing to form a long term alliance, and dislikes anyone denouncing or attacking his friends or allies. His leader ability is called Adventures of Enkidu. When he declares war on someone who is at war with one of his allies, it eliminates his warmonger penalties and allows his units to share pillage rewards and combat experience with the closest allied unit within five tiles. In Rise and Fall, he also gains Alliance Points for fighting a common foe with his allies. Note that, either by design or mistake, the sharing is active even when the other side isn't Sumeria's Ally, and even if they didn't start a Joint War - as long as there is another nation attacking the same foe at the same time, rewards will be shared. Detailed Approach As the first civilization in recorded history, Sumeria shines right out of the gate. Their War-Carts and Ziggurats are buildable from the very first turn, and Gilgamesh's special ability (based on fighting joint wars) comes early too, unlocking with the Foreign Trade civic. Gilgamesh will build War-Carts and get out hunting Barbarian Camps early, so he can take advantage of his Epic Quest ability. He will also scatter the edges of nearby Rivers with Ziggurats to push forward early in and . Other civilizations will be tempted to ally with Gilgamesh to gain the Adventures with Enkidu bonus while fighting joint wars. With a quick start and a few successful joint wars, Sumeria should be able to move into a dominant position they can maintain to victory. Lines Gilgamesh is voiced by Jorge Badillo Galván. He speaks Old Akkadian rather than Sumerian, although he does refer to Sumer with the Sumerian term ki-en-gi. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: You are a good friend and ally. Gilgamesh will remember this. (Ibrum u ayyalutim um atta! Gilgameš iḫassas.) Agenda-based Disapproval: If you harm my friends, you will face the might of Uruk; this I promise you. (šumma ibrīya taḫabbal, emūk Uruk tamaḫḫar, anniam pî amma nādin!) Attacked: I will enjoy hearing your last breath when you witness the destruction of your people. (Kaša kaša mar iltīm ke tu takiyaḫḫam.) Declares War: Why do I fight? Because I can... because Inanna demands it. Now you will know the power of Sumer! (Gilgameš ustanimba? Akanni Gilgameš iḫḫaššalka!) Defeated: What treachery did this to me? No, what evil? (Mînum sartum īpušam, ul mînum lemnum?) Greeting: I am Gilgamesh of Sumeria and King of Uruk. Do not be afraid....I am good to my friends. (Gilgameš ša KI.EN.GI u šar Uruk anāku. Lā taddar, ana ibrīya ṭîbāku.) Unvoiced Delegation: The delegation of Gilgamesh brings you gifts of Sumerian jewelry, and lyres from Ur. Will you accept them into your city? Accepts a Trade Deal: Thank you! Denounced by Player: Hah! Gilgamesh is stronger than your false words. Denounces Player: Let the world hear my words: you are as treacherous as Ishtar. Invitation to Capital: None may pass the wells of Uruk without my permission, but I will tell you of it, if you tell me of your capital. Invitation to City: The glory of Sumer is yours to see, if you wish: an ancient tradition of arts an sciences, Ziggurats too great to behold! Civilopedia entry Trivia * Gilgamesh's diplomacy screen shows his palace entrance with two lamassu statues by the doorway. * Gilgamesh's leader ability and agenda both reference his close relationship with Enkidu, his one-time rival from the Epic of Gilgamesh. Gallery File:Civ 6 Gilgamesh splash.jpg|Promotional image of Gilgamesh File:Gilgamesh loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Gilgamesh on the loading screen Videos Related achievements ru:Гильгамеш (Civ6) Category:Sumerian